


Broken Butterflies

by Smokingbunny



Series: White Trash [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingbunny/pseuds/Smokingbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendwo in einer Bar im Nirgendwo erzählt John mehr als er eigentlich will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Ein Abend irgendwann im Jahr 2001  
> Spoiler: Irgendwie vorhanden. Wenn man ganz doll blinzelt, für diverse Folgen  
> PoV: John Winchester  
> Charaktere: John, ofc und noch jemand, der weder Balthasar noch Castiel heißt.   
> Rating: pg13 (und das auch nur weil hier jemand raucht XD)  
> Sonstige Warnungen: noch mal schmoop.  
> Titel: Broken Butterflies – Lucinda Williams

_//Will you ever learn to just forgive_

_Will you open your beautiful eyes_

_And bleed the way Christ did_

_And fix the broken butterflies//_

Er wollte das Beste für seine Jungs. Hatte immer das Beste gewollt. War stolz auf sie beide. Und verschwendete deshalb mehr als eine Nacht in irgendeiner Bar wie dieser. Über eine Flasche Whiskey gekrümmt, sich selbst verfluchend.

Was für ein Vater war er? Wie absolut egoistisch konnte er sein, Verantwortung abzustreifen, die eigentlich auf ihm lag?

Er tat es ja auch jetzt. War hier irgendwo in North Carolina, zwischen Dunn und Smithfield, auf dem Interstate-95 gestrandet. In einer Bar, die nicht einmal einen Namen besaß. Hockte zwischen anderen längst verlorenen Seelen, die genau wie er irgendetwas vergessen wollten.

Seinen neuen GMT Sierra-Truck hatte er auf den staubigen Parkplatz gelenkt mit einer Entschuldigung im Kopf, von der er selbst wusste, dass sie eine einzige Lüge war: Etwas Geld beim Pool-Spielen verdienen. Sich von fünf Stunden anstrengender Fahrt erholen.

Das Geld hatte er leicht gewonnen. Keiner der anderen Spieler kam auf die Idee, dass der unrasierte, angespannt wirkende Mann in heruntergekommener Kleidung sie abzog. Sie gaben ihm das Bier aus und verloren.

Während John sich selbst vorhielt, dass sie die Scheine dringend brauchten, die in die Tasche seine Flannellhemds wanderten.

Eine weitere Lüge. Es war nicht das Geld, das er irgendwie zusammenkratzte, mit welchem die morgendlichen Honey Smacks bezahlt wurden. Und die Packungen Cookies and Cream-Eiskrem zu besonderen Anlässen.

 

„Süßer, du siehst so aus, als ob du jemanden brauchst, der dir zuhört.“ Die Flasche, welche John Winchester die letzten Minuten fixiert hatte, wurde hochgehoben. Danach das Glas. Ein gelber Lappen glitt über die Theke und kämpfte erfolglos gegen Flecken, die sich tief in das billige Holzimitat gegraben hatten. „Sonst hättest du mich längst angebaggert.“

 

Im Hintergrund knackte die Jukebox. Jemand hatte seinen letzten Dime hineingeworfen. Ein Lied gewählt, welches jeden noch tiefer in die eigene Melancholie sinken ließ.

 

_Wear your anger well inside_

_For all the world to see_

_A heavy cloak a one glove tan_

_And no humility_

John lies die Worte sacken, ehe er den Kopf hob. Es war das erste Mal, seit er die Bar betreten hatte, dass er der Frau hinter dem Tresen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie ausführlich musterte. Mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als John, hatte sie den wachsamen Blick eines Menschen, der zu oft, zu tief in dunkelste Abgründe von Seelen geblickt hatte. Und dabei doch so unschuldig wirkte. Krampfhaft an der Unschuld festhielt, welche ihre Umgebung von ihr reißen wollte.

Sie trug ihre langen, lockigen Haare in einem schnell am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden Knoten. Hatte sich in ein T-Shirt gezwängt, das eine Nummer zu klein war. Im sicheren Wissen, mehr Trinkgeld zu bekommen, fragten sich die hauptsächlich männlichen Besucher der Bar, ob sie nun einen BH trug oder nicht.

John vermied es, sich zu recken, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Hotpants und flache Schuhe – vermutlich Chucks – ihr Outfit komplettierten.

„Kein Interesse am Baggern“, murmelte er stattdessen leise.

Es war ihr Blick, der ihn abhielt. Er kannte diesen Blick.

Das Glas wurde ihm abgenommen und dabei der Ring präsentiert, den er immer noch trug. Die nächste Lüge. Es war der Ring, der ihn für immer mit Mary verband, doch eigentlich nutzte er ihn nicht als Ausrede. War sicherlich auch kein Mönch, der ein offensichtliches Angebot ablehnte.

Es war der Blick. Wie sollte er mit einer Frau unter dreckige Laken kriechen, die ihn _so_ ansah.

„Dann genereller Weltschmerz?“ Sie schenkte John nach. Akzeptierte schweigend, dass er nicht auf der Suche nach einer schnellen Nummer, keinem Fick in den Laken zwischen _Hier_ und _Irgendwo_ war und füllte das Glas bis knapp unter den Rand.

„Vielleicht. Mein Jüngster hat letzte Woche das entscheidende Tor in den State Finals geschossen. Nicht mal sieben Wochen auf der verdammten High School und er bringt eine Trophäe nach Hause.“

„Ich war mal Kapitän der Cheerleader in meiner High School. War ein Scheiß Job.“ In ihren Augen stand Traurigkeit, auf ihren Lippen lag ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie wischte mit einem dreckigen Lappen  weiter über den Tresen. Hielt ihre Hände beschäftigt.

John leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

Und fragte sich, warum es Menschen wie sie gab. Die genau die richtige Betonung in einen simplen Satz legen konnten, um einen direkt ein besseres Gefühl zu geben und über die eigenen Probleme zu lächeln.

„Ich war nicht da“, murmelte er und griff erneut nach der Flasche. „Hatte einen Job.“ Eine weitere Entschuldigung, Lüge an diesem Abend. Er _hätte_ da sein können. Hätte die Jagd um ein paar Tage verschieben können.

„Meine Mutter war auch nie zu den Spielen da. Sie fand Cheerleading albern.“

Für wenige Sekunden war das Geplapper der jungen Frau dankbare Ablenkung von zu vielen anderen finsteren Gedanken.

 

Bis Johns in Whiskey gebettetes Gehirn verarbeitete, was sie sagte. Und er, inzwischen leicht lallend, widersprach: „Ich finde Fußballspielen nicht albern. Es gibt nur wichtigeres.“

„Ach ja?“ Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tresen und fixierte ihren Blick direkt auf sein Gesicht. „Was gibt es wichtigeres als ein State Final im Leben eines Teenagers. Dein Sohn ist wie alt?“

„Vierzehn“, antwortete John ihr. Und dachte dabei im Stillen darüber nach, was alles wichtiger war, als mit neun anderen Jungen einem Ball hinter her zu rennen.

Zu wissen, dass man jede Nacht einen breiten Streifen Salz vor die Tür und auf den Fensterrahmen zu streuen hatte, stand auf der inoffiziellen Liste überlebensnotwendiger Fakten weit über jeglichen Abseitsregeln.

Das eine Schrottflinte einen Rückstoß besaß, der einen die Knochen brechen konnte, hatte ebenfalls höhere Priorität.

„Und du bist jetzt hier, weil er wütend auf dich ist.“ Ein weiteres Mal wurde Johns Glas gefüllt. Und hinter dem Tresen lächelte die junge Frau. Anscheinend sicher, das Problem erkannt zu haben. Dabei traf sie nur den äußersten Rand der Wirklichkeit.

Oder wollte bewusst nur gerade an den äußersten Mauern dieser Wirklichkeit kratzen.

John war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Verdammt, er hatte zuviel getrunken. Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass eine namenlose Frau in einer namenlosen Bar so tief in die Abgründe sehen konnte, die John sogar vor sich selbst verschloss.

 

Wären die Dinge im Universum einfach, würde John in einem netten Haus in einem netten Vorort wohnen. Einen Garten haben, den sein ältester Sohn regelmäßig samstags mähen müsste.

Sein jüngerer Sohn würde nicht alle acht Wochen in eine neue Schule stolpern.

Sie würden am Wochenende die Nachbarn zum Grillen einladen.

Und er hätte vor fünf Tagen auf der Tribüne gestanden und laut gejubelt.

Statt Überreste eines Menschen im strömenden Regen auf einem Friedhof auszugraben.

 

Das Universum war dummerweise eine Schlampe, die es ihnen nie einfach machen würde. Unter all den Lügen und hastig erfundenen Entschuldigungen wusste John, warum er hier in North Carolina war. Und seine beiden Jungs in Arizona. Warum er nicht auf der Tribüne gestanden und laut gejubelt hatte, als Sam das entscheidende Tor schoss. Und warum ihn, hier in dieser Bar, der Blick der jungen Frau so unsicher werden ließ.

Nur mühsam unterdrückte er das Bedürfnis, sie fest an den Unterarmen zu greifen. Sie zu schütteln. Ihr ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, alles Elend der Welt auf ihre Schultern zu laden.

Danke Universum, es gab auch noch ein paar andere Idioten, die dieses Elend teilen wollten. Teilen mussten. Und nicht in die Hände einer namenlosen Barkeeperin legen, oder in die eines Jungen, der niemals in seinem Leben einen Rasen gemäht hatte. Dafür auf 70 Yards Entfernung zwölf Schüsse seiner Pistole direkt ins Schwarze setzen konnte.

 

Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen legte ihren Lappen zur Seite, griff dafür nach einer Zigarettenschachtel. „Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt“, murmelte sie leise, bevor sie sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen schob.

„Was?“ John konnte ihr nur einen verwirrten Blick schenken.

Sie lachte leise. „Du bist nicht der Typ für Chick-Flics. Wirst auch nie _Romeo and Juliet_ gesehen haben. Die Neuverfilmung mit Danes und DiCaprio?“

 

Kopfschüttelnd griff John nach dem Whiskeyglas. „Keine Ahnung, wie du jetzt von Fußball den Bogen zu Shakespeare schlägst. Oder zu irgendeinem Chick-Flic.“

 

Die Zigarette zwischen ihren Fingern haltend, blies sie den Qualm über seinen Kopf. „Der Film war eigentlich scheiße. Bis auf ein paar interessante Ansätze. Nur du erinnerst mich irgendwie an Romeo. _‚Der lacht über Narben, der nie keine Wunde fühlte - Aber stille! Was für ein Licht bricht aus jenem Fenster hervor? Es ist der Osten, und Juliet ist die Sonne‘_ – Anfang zweiter Akt, Romeo leidet unter Juliets Balkon im Garten der Capulets.“ Sie inhalierte tief den Rauch ihrer Zigarette. „Wenn du über deine Jungs redest, hast du plötzlich ein Leuchten in den Augen.“

John artikulierte einen Laut, der einem zustimmenden Grumpfen nahe kam. Zu beschäftigt damit, zu verarbeiten dass mitten im Nirgendwo eine Barkeeperin Shakespeare zitierte. Ihn mit Romeo verglich. Und aus wenigen Sätzen schlussfolgerte, dass er zwei Söhne hatte.

Ihr klirrendes Lachen, nun etwas lauter, holte ihn aus diesen dumpfen Gedanken. „Man, ich habe Literaturgeschichte in Ithaca studiert.“

John war noch nicht betrunken genug, um diesen Satz falsch einordnen zu können. Sie wies nicht direkt auf das wirkliche Gewicht ihrer Aussage hin, und die meisten besoffenen Idioten in dieser Bar würden es auch in keinen Zusammenhang bringen können.

„Also Cornell University? Und warum bist du dann wieder hier?“ Das Studium an einem der besten Colleges des Landes sollte einen eigentlich aus einem Loch wie diesem holen. Eine Zukunft öffnen, in der man Geld und eine große Wohnung besaß.

„Meine Ma.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, doch gab sie John keine Gelegenheit, länger ihre Mimik zu studieren. Brüsk drehte sie sich herum und griff ein Whiskeyglas. Stellte es neben Johns und schenkte sich beiden wieder ein. „Ich habe sie gehasst. Weil sie nie da war. Und ich mir den Arsch aufgerissen habe, für sie alles richtig zu machen. Cheerleading war mein Ticket Richtung Ithaca. Stipendium und alles. Und dann bekam sie Brustkrebs. Um eine lange Geschichte abzukürzen: Das hier ist das Erbe meiner Ma. Ich bin es ihr schuldig, diesen versüfften Laden weiter am Laufen zu halten. Das dumme Ding an diesem seltsamen ‚Familien‘-Konzept ist nun mal, dass man die eigenen Träume dafür aufgibt.“

John sah sie an. Sah direkt in ihre grünen Augen. In denen sich zu viele Geschichten verlorener Seelen spiegelten.

„Familie. Was ganz seltsames“, nuschelte er und nippte an seinem Glas. „Es war ihr Moment. Meiner beiden Jungs. Ich bin ein beschissener Vater, weiß ich, aber ich hätte nicht daneben stehen können und ertragen, dass ich nur die zweite Wahl bin.“

Die zweite Wahl, die hinter jemanden zurück stecken musste, der in den meisten Staaten nicht einmal legal Alkohol kaufen dürfte.

Zweite Wahl seit Jahren. Sammy rannte nicht zu John, hatte er mal wieder einen Test fehlerlos bestanden und wollte Zuspruch. Sammy bat nicht ihn um moralische Unterstützung, steckten ihm zwei Mädchen kichernd zusammen geknüllte Zettel zu, auf denen er anzukreuzen hatte, ob er ein Date im Hinterhof der Schule haben wollte – oder nicht.

Antworten, die er als Vater eigentlich geben sollte. Und kein Junge, der seine eigene Schulkarriere in den Sand setzte, weil er eher mit seinem jüngeren Bruder lernte, statt sich über die eigenen Bücher zu beugen. Und was wusste Dean schon über Mädchen? John war zu beschäftigt, ihn darin zu drillen, wie man Schusswaffen blind reinigte, wie man Werwölfe tötete und Geister bannte, um noch Zeit zu finden, ihm die ganze Sache mit der Romantik und dem L-Wort näher zu erläutern. Im Nachhinein bereute John es. Sah er doch, wie Dean in jeder Stadt, in welcher sie länger als 24 Stunden verweilten, sich auf etwas einließ. Nicht, weil er nach der Liebe seines Lebens hechelte. Nur etwas Ablenkung brauchte von Vampiren, Wendigos und Gestaltwandlern. Und es war genau dieser Junge, der Sam die besten Ratschläge gab, wie er sich aus einer peinlichen Situation zu retten hatte, ohne eines der Mädchen zu verletzten, die ihm die Zettel zusteckten

 

„Deshalb Romeo. Mein Romeo.“ Sie leerte ihr Glas und der gelbe Lappen glitt wieder über den Tresen. Wischte unsichtbare Flecken auf. „Du lachst nicht über Narben. Weil du hast genauso deinen Teil von diesen wie ich.“

John trank den letzten Schluck Whiskey langsam. Ließ den bitteren Geschmack die Nerven seiner Zunge betäuben. „Ich habe Dean den Schlüssel des Impalas gegeben“, seine Worte rutschten ineinander. Nur nachdem John tief Luft holte, schaffte er es klar zu sprechen: „Ich habe ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass ich mir ein neues Auto gekauft habe.“

 

Sie nahm sein Glas. Stellte es in das Spülbecken der Theke. „Er wird es verstehen. Irgendwann.“

 

_Coughing up your lies  
Tumbling from your mouth  
A flurry of broken butterflies  
  
_

An der alten Jukebox stand ein Mann von der Sorte wie man ihn in jeder Bar irgendwo im Nirgendwo fand. Eine weitere verlorene Seele im Flanellhemd, Jeans und soliden Schuhen. In seinem rechten Mundwinkel hing eine Zigarette. Die linke Hand spielte seit Minuten mit einer 25-Cent Münze. Und der Blick des Manns glitt über die Auswahl der Songs, die auf einem Papier gedruckt waren, das Nikotin längst gelb gefärbt hatte.

_Highway to hell, Carry on, Wayward Son, Don’t fear the Reaper_ …

Es war eine interessante Liste aus der Gabriel wählen konnte. Er schob den Quarter in den schmalen Schlitz. Und tippte die Nummer des Lieds, für welches er sich entschieden hatte. Ein kurzes, zynisches Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen. Wäre er kein Erzengel, der sich in dem besten Zeugenschutzprogramm des Jahrtausends befand, würde er jetzt zu John Winchester herüber gehen und ihm noch einen Drink spendieren.

_Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Now don't you cry no more_

 

Der Fuß tippte im Takt auf alte Holzbohlen. Gabriel konnte nichts dagegen tun, genau so wenig wie gegen das Bedürfnis, an der Zigarette zu ziehen, die in seinem Mundwinkel hing.   
In dem momentanen Körper war er nur Gast. Ein Gast, der still beobachtete und sich sicher war, das ab hier alles nur noch schlimmer werden konnte.

Aber für den Moment saß er auf der Reservebank. Verdammt, dem Drama zu folgen ohne intervenieren zu dürfen.

Nur änderten sich hier und jetzt die Pläne. Wusste er, dass niemand auf John Winchester wartete.

Wäre er kein Erzengel, der sich in etliche Religionen geschlichen hatte, um die ultimative Konfrontation zu vermeiden, würde er jetzt Mitleid mit zwei Jungen haben, die nicht ahnten was auf sie zukam.

Alles was er jetzt für sie tun konnte, war ihnen den besten Sommer ihres Lebens zu schenken.

Was er tun würde.

Soviel schuldete er den beiden Jungen.

\-----

Prompt #25. **_„Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt."_** _Romeo und Julia_

_Haaah … geschafft. Das war mein persönliches ‚FTW – was mache ich damit?‘-Zitat. Und ja, ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein totaler Gabriel-Sucker. Auch wenn ich immer noch extreme Kopfschmerzen wegen dem ganzen Gab/Loki-Mesh Up habe. Ich will genau die Drogen, die sie alle am Set intus hatten, wenn die Idee hochkam._

_Und nachdem das ganze hier raus ist, kann ich endlich zu Dean-Gore wechseln. Kein Schmooop und Emo im nächsten Oneshot._

_  
_


End file.
